


Тот, кто падает в одиночку

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Man of Steel, Pre-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Просто один миллиардер волнуется за другого (ну, вроде того).





	Тот, кто падает в одиночку

От одного голоса Лекса Лютора на автоответчике начинало ломить в висках.

Он звал встретиться и поговорить. В ресторане, который недавно купил и, судя по пространным рассуждениям прямо в том же сообщении, собирался переделать под лабораторию с внутренним скейт-баром, чтобы это ни означало.

Брюс вздохнул. Он не хотел видеть сегодня Лекса. Он в принципе не хотел видеть Лекса. Никогда. Но у них порой случались совместные проекты и, к тому же, Лекс мог что-то знать о той таинственной организации, шепотки про которую долетали до Брюса.

Поэтому он оставил ответное сообщение. С лаконичным: «Я приду».

***

У администратора ресторана уже начался нервный тик, а две официантки, проскочившие мимо Брюса, были бледнее многих трупов, которые ему случалось видеть.

— Сколько работников уже уволилось за сегодняшний вечер? — спросил Брюс, подходя к столу, за которым сидел Лекс.

— Пятеро, — ответил тот и качнулся на стуле так, что передние ножки приподнялись.

«Упадет же», — подумал Брюс, но вслух сказал только:

— Всего пятеро? Ты сегодня в хорошем настроении, что ли?

— Так вечер только начался, — ухмыльнулся Лекс и опять качнулся на стуле, но уже сильнее.

Секунды Брюсу хватило, чтобы заметить, как выражение недоумения сменяется осознанием и паникой, и еще одной — чтобы поймать стул, прежде чем Лекс упадет, привлекая к ним всеобщее внимание.

Несмотря на смену владельца, ресторан не закрывался, и в нем было полно клиентов.

— Ух ты, ну и реакция, — сказал Лекс, когда Брюс опустил его стул на все четыре ножки. — Садись!

Брюс опустился напротив него за стол. Покосился на графин, два бокала и две пустые тарелки, добавил:

— Я не собираюсь с тобой ужинать.

— Помнишь, как мы познакомились? — спросил Лекс, игнорируя его слова. — Не в смысле, как нас представили друг другу и развели по разным углам, а как мы познакомились на самом деле. В клинике?

Брюс из мстительности хотел сказать, что не помнит, но тогда Лекс не перешел бы к сути еще полчаса, разглагольствуя об их несуществующей дружбе, долге и верности.

— Помню, — устало сказал Брюс. — Я специально требовал одноместной палаты, но тебя подселили ко мне. И в первую же ночь ты как-то умудрился подмешать в мои лекарства снотворного и покрасил мне ногти в розовый и голубой.

Лекс радостно закивал.

— Чудесные деньки, правда? — спросил он. — Нормальные подростки ездят вожатыми в летние лагеря, а мы с тобой — в частную психиатрическую клинику на лечение.

— Только я не был подростком, — ответил Брюс, — и ты тоже не был.

— Я всегда юн и свеж в душе, — пожал плечами Лекс. — Ты бы тоже попробовал… Ну и знаешь, по ночам ты часто называл мое имя.

Брюс поморщился. Хотелось быстрее закончить этот разговор, но и совсем промолчать он не мог.

— Не было такого, — сказал он. — Тебя я точно не звал.

— Значит, называл меня вторым именем.

— Твое второе имя «Джокер»? — поднял брови Брюс. — Буду знать. Лютор, серьезно, чего ты хочешь?

Лекс закатил глаза и безуспешно попытался заправить за ухо рыжую прядь.

— Я слышал, ты был в Метрополисе, когда творилось все, — он сделал неопределенный жест, — вот это. Я волновался, не пострадал ли ты.

— Нет, Лекс. Я не пострадал, — терпеливо ответил Брюс, — а твои активы не пострадали?

Лекс поморщился на миг, а потом широко и нарочито фальшиво улыбнулся.

— У меня все прекрасно, — сказал он, пододвигая стул ближе к столу с оглушительным грохотом. — Но вообще, я часто думаю, а что, если ни тебя, ни меня не отпустили, и мы пьем таблетки и видим красивые галлюцинации, а? 

— Лично я поступил в клинику по собственному желанию и мог уйти в любой момент, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Ты, насколько я могу судить, тоже был там с такими же условиями. И, по-моему, лечение не удалось.

— Зануда, — буркнул Лекс, — а я, между прочим, тебе сейчас помощь и поддержку предлагаю. На будущее.

Брюс не стал пытаться его переспорить.

— Я понял. Если это все, я пойду, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Ты точно не хочешь еще что-нибудь сказать?

Лекс отрицательно мотнул головой, но, когда Брюс уже поднялся, заметил:

— Кто падает в одиночку, тот не может ждать помощи ни от кого. Постарайся не падать в одиночку.

— Из нас двоих за последние десять минут упасть пытался только ты, — ответил Брюс.

И ушел, стараясь больше не слушать, что ему вслед говорил Лекс. 

У него было много работы: например, разобраться со страховкой сотрудников, пострадавших после сражения Супермена с инопланетными захватчиками.


End file.
